Listening to the Echo
by volume
Summary: Draco goes to get Harry on the morning of Harry's seventeenth birthday. What happened to Harry's eyes? Voldemort's dead. slash. DMHP
1. lost

It was raining outside. The black clouds hid the steel stars as a boy with the hair the color of the night outside and a scar of the electrical storm looked out of a crack in his boarded up window without seeing. Lightning flashed, but didn't completely pass through the aging boarded up windows of #4 Privet Drive.

The occupant had no use for any light, so between the lightning that sometimes seeped through the cracks the room became pitch black. It wasn't the boom of thunder or the pounding of rain that scared Harry Potter, but the black that remained the same when he opened and closed his eyes. The Golden Boy wasn't so golden anymore. He hadn't been since leaving Hogwarts.

The first thing his Uncle had done upon his return to the muggle world was to throw him in Dudley's second bedroom. At first he was rather relieved to find that he wouldn't be staying in the cupboard. That had only lasted through the first day though, the relief that is.

He didn't remember what happened that night. He only knew that he hurt when he woke up and the power had been out ever since. That was what Aunt Petunia told him. For some reason, his conscious told him not to believe her.

This year had been different from the last. He wasn't beaten and told to do chores, just sit and wait in this room, for what, he didn't know. He ran his hands over the rough boards of his window.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was finally going to see his boyfriend again. Dumbledore had finally let Draco get Harry from those muggle relatives. Ms. Figg had not seen hide or hair of the boy who lived since she watched him struggle with his trunk through the door. Draco was nervous about what he would find. He continued to walk through the storm untouched by the rain. Draco's birthday was in the middle of April so he was now aloud to do magic. Harry's birthday was today and Draco's present was to get him away from here. He knew how Harry detested his relatives, but he never knew why.

At 6'3'' Draco was trim and healthy. He kept his hair loose and it fell just above his eyes in lazy waves. After his parents' arrests and subsequent kisses, he had become more relaxed with his appearance and attitude, earning him the man he was going to take back to Malfoy Manor. At first their relationship had to remain a secret, but then Harry defeated Voldemort and they could experience a more open relationship. He smiled at the #4 on the mailbox. He would see his other half soon.

It was almost three in the morning and Dumbledore had given him orders to not alert the muggles. With an alohamora he was through the front entrance. Harry had told him all about the house and growing up, so he went immediately (and quietly) up the stairs to the last door at the end of the hall. He furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked at the multiple locks that ran down the side of the door. H took care of those quickly, but hesitated the briefest of moments before pushing the door open. The room was completely dark. There was a flash of lightning outside and through the cracks of the boarded window he could make out a figure.

"Harry?"

* * *

A/N: Harry didn't tellDraco everything about growing up. Keep this in mind.


	2. found

The shadow turned quickly upon the break of nature's silence. "Who's there?" the man whispered, whipping his head around repeatedly.

"Harry" Draco called again. He took the last few steps that separated them. The man turned his head toward the sound, but his gaze landed somewhere off to the left of Draco's shoulder.

Draco's hand came to graze against Harry's cheek. The teen jumped in surprise and fear, bringing his hands up to protect his face.

"What do you want from me?" Harry cried out.

Draco lowered his arm before he answered. "Harry, it's me Draco. Dumbledore said that I could come get you for your birthday."

"Okay," the man whispered confused, "but who is Harry?"

Draco realed in shock.

"You are. Don't you remember? Dumbledore said that you couldn't come to the Manor until after your birthday." Harry still had that dazed look on his face, but Draco continued, "Didn't you get any of our letters? Ron, Hermione, and I were so worried about you."

"I didn't get any letters. What use would I have for them anyway, when there is no light to read from," Harry raised an eyebrow, "You are very strange, Mr. Draco? Did you say?"

"Come on Harry. Let me take you away from here," draco said, but he hesitated to grab the man again for fear of scaring him. He couldn't let himself do it again.

"I can't leave with you. Aunt Petunia said she would tell me when I could go, but I haven't seen her in such a long time. Did you talk to her?" There was so much hope in his voice.

"I'll go talk to her right now for you. Okay Harry? I'll be right back." Harry nodded, still looking off into space.

Draco had to force himself to leave his love. What had happened? He really needed to talk to this Petunia woman. She could hopfully tell him what was wrong. If he didn't kill her first.

He walked through each door, quickly shutting the one with a large lump on the bed. Filthy, it smelled as if something had died in there.

The next room was the largest yet. He turned on the light and wished he hadn't.

An anorexicly thin woman lay on her side. Long since dried blood ran down her face from a hole in her head. A face of fear that he hadn't seen since Voldemort's time was thrown across what was left of her face. An obese man was sitting leaning against the head board. Blood was splattered on the wall from a gaping in the back of his head. He held a piece of metal in his hand. Maggots had already taken residence, and looked as if they had been there for some time.

Draco left the room at a run, throwing up in the hall. He didn't dare look in the other room again. The house was a trap of death and he needed to get Harry out.

NOW.


	3. forget

"H-Harry?" Draco coughed from the doorway. His hand clutched the doorway as his body doubled over. "I talked to your aunt. She said that it was time for you to go."

"Okay, can I go talk to her before we leave," the young man asked as he slowly moved toward Draco, tracing the wall with his fingers.

"N-no. No. She had to leave, but I'm sure you can write to her."

Harry made his way to Draco and gently touched his hand. His fingers traveled up the arm to rest finally on his shoulder. "I'm afraid I have nothing to pack. My Aunt said she would get me new clothes Mr. Draco."

Draco suppressed a cry of sadness as the amnesiac boy addressed him. He pushed the thoughts away as he took Harry's other hand and touched it to the portkey.

No muggle would ever know of the boy-who-lived-in-the-dark.

They landed in a tangle of arms and legs in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Draco pulled Harry up, even as the boy cringed away. A house elf was at Draco's side at a moment's pause.

"Firecall Madame Pomfrey and tell her to come immediately with her emergency kit. We will be in my suite."

With a nod the elf disappeared with a crack. Harry whimpered at the seemingly unfamiliar sound. "Shhh," Draco soothed, "we're going to get you all better Harry. Come on. Lets get you in bed."

"A be-bed?" the other asked, "But I can't go in a bed," his voice dropped, "bad things happen in them."

Draco had to crush his anger, still gently guiding Harry to his room. Thank Merlin it was on the first floor. "Nothing bad will happen Harry, nothing will intentionally hurt you if I'm still alive Harry. I promise. I just want you to be comfortable. Aunt Petunia told me to take care of you." He said the last in a stern voice. Harry gave up the argument.

"Are we almost there Mr. Draco?" asked Harry, " 'cause I'm real tired."

Draco gently lowered his Harry onto the bed. "Yes Harry. Sleep a little bit until Madame Pomfrey gets here."

"Is she nice, Mr. Draco?"

"Yes you'll like her a lot. Sleep Harry."

When Harry drifted off Draco took a seat to wait for the nurse to arrive.

It didn't take long for Madame Pomfrey to arrive. Not five minutes later, the normally prim woman rushed into his room, looking the thrown together mess. Upon seeing the boy sleeping in bed with a vigilant Malfoy standing guard, she paled but came to stand next to the bed herself.

The blond man's voice seemed to suddenly echo in the starkly silent room.

"He doesn't remember."

She turned away from her patient. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't even know his own name. They were all dead in the the house…and he couldn't even remember his own name; he didn't remember me, nothing. It's like he is vacant. He kept a-asking for his Aunt while she lay on the floor rot- rotting in her own blood." Tears rolled down the young man's face.

"Draco," the nurse gently shook him, "I need you to calm down, okay?" Draco nodded. "Go and get Professor Snape. Tell him that Poppy needs his help on a patient."

Draco nodded and left the room.

"Severus Snape, Hogwarts," he called into the fire.


	4. Take over

All right. Here's the deal. I'm really busy right now with life in general, so if anyone would like to finish any of my stories they are more than welcome. **BUT **I would like to know who so that maybe I can read them. Thanks and sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
